


Monaco 2017

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *2017摩纳哥领奖台之后*35请好好谈恋爱我又爬到了没有简中的冷坑来了，不知道有没有人看，但是还准备写all5前提下的165和35也许还会有445和kimi和TOTO出现的脑洞（）*本篇纯35
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Monaco 2017

里卡多从房车出来拿外卖的时候，他注意到维特尔刚刚摆脱了所有摄像机，正在慢悠悠地往法拉利的那片大红走去。  
这位澳洲来的大男孩只花了两秒用于思考，紧接着便一路小跑跟了上去。  
在领奖台上的时候维特尔被浇了满头的香槟，他抬手拨了拨湿透的鬓角和额际黏糊糊的碎发，然后在余光里看见了刚才把喷溅出气泡酒的瓶口对准他的罪魁祸首。

“他们说你的浴巾上印着我的大头照。”维特尔抬手扶了扶他的帽檐，被遮掩了大半的视线落在对面拿着盒薯条的家伙身上，他被丹尼尔咧着大白牙挠头的动作给逗乐了，吐出的字句有些含混不清。“也许你愿意邀请我本人去欣赏一下。”  
直到走进丹尼尔的房间之前，他们的话题都仅仅是极其随意地围绕着今天的比赛，维特尔像是有意放慢了点步调，他盯着澳洲大男孩被下午的阳光镀了层金边的侧脸，脑子里突然冒出了一只活蹦乱跳的德国牧羊犬。

当丹尼尔花费了一秒钟扭捏后像是视死如归般大方地拉开门的时候，塞巴斯蒂安·维特尔率先走进了他前队友的浴室，表情看上去有点搞笑，很显然他没想到这条浴巾就这样像一张门帘一样被挂在淋浴间巨大的玻璃门上。  
“但我得说，丹尼，你对照片的挑选品味还不错。”  
下一秒这只无形中摇晃着尾巴的大狗扑了上来，维特尔的背撞在了“自己的鼻梁”上，先前漏进衣领里的香槟在这会儿着重强调了自己的存在感，气泡酒的味道在交缠的唇舌间弥散，也将这并不算宽敞的浴室完全填了个满。  
在丹尼尔跪下去的时候，维特尔的胸口已经敞开了大半，露出底下湿透的里衣，空调的效果让他微微打了个寒战——当然，这一切都是跟前这个家伙的错。  
他是今天的主角，丹尼尔想，他甚至没来得及换下他的赛车服。  
但至少丹尼尔不再是个会对着厚重的布料手足无措的新手了，他熟稔地替维特尔剥离了多余的遮挡，用手指环握了对方已经显而易见起立敬礼的器官，极为熟练地以会让眼前人恰当溢出点难耐低哼的力道套弄起来。  
“Mein Lieber*.”  
半跪在地的大男孩以他并不熟悉的语言含混地吐出了这两个单词，他眼角弯弯地看向那颗戴着印着法拉利字样的棒球帽的脑袋，张嘴将对方包裹进温热的口腔。  
他知道维特尔听清了他算不上多标准的发音，虽然事实上后者并没有做出什么太大的反应。这个德国车手的气息逸散在他的唇舌间，早些时候还把握着方向盘的手指插进他散乱的黑发里，他的Seb扬起了头，鼻腔中喷出稍沉的喘息，后脑重重靠在“他自己的眉心”。  
丹尼尔极有耐心地用他的舌头描摹和记忆对方阴茎上每一处的脉搏，他的手扶在维特尔难以自持地向前顶撞的腰，到德国人终于闭着眼射在他嘴里的时候，铺开了成片香槟胸口已经干了大半。  
“You really don't have to swallow it, Danny.”  
德国人仍然靠在印着他自己的大浴巾上边，他搓了把丹尼尔的脑袋，气息有点不稳。澳洲人听出了他话里呛着的不能再明显的调笑，他侧过了点脑袋，在维特尔的大腿内侧迅速咬了一口，留下小块带着牙印的红痕。  
在维特尔来得及说些什么之前，这个比他高不了多少的大男孩站起了身，用他自己的味道再一次堵住了他的嘴唇。  
赛车服迅速掉落在了他们的脚边，丹尼尔几乎连换气的时间都吝啬，他探手去那边洗脸池下的抽屉里摸出了小管润滑，然后在维特尔终于重重在他舌尖咬了一口之后，松开了对方饱经蹂躏的双唇。  
这位法拉利车手的双颊因为短暂的缺氧泛起了点飞红，带着点水光的嘴唇倒也意外地同他队服的颜色交相辉映——帽子早在狂乱的亲吻中被撞了个东倒西歪，里卡多抬起手，捏着帽檐将它扔去了一边。  
“真不敢想象你在刚刚给了我一发口活之后立刻就来吻我。”在他们的唇舌还未完全分离时维特尔飞快地吐出了他的抱怨，话里倒听不出什么不快，里卡多又咧出了他噌亮的门牙，这只巨型犬疯狂地甩着他无形的大尾巴，他贴着德国人的嘴角落下细碎的吻，又沿着下颚的线条埋头去了颈间。  
“所以你想要面对面？还是——”  
澳洲人用他沾满冰凉液体的手指打断了维特尔的话，对这具身体的熟悉程度让他没花什么功夫就找到了那个足以让对方抿紧嘴唇的位置，包裹着手指的甬道明显地绞紧了，丹尼尔听见耳边传来轻微的抽气声，他开始亲吻他的前队友的耳垂，他的脸颊蹭着维特尔的，后者正用掌根抵着他胯部被撑起的布料揉搓。在里卡多试图塞进第二根手指的时候，他听见拉链被拉开的声音——所幸他在回到房间的瞬间就换上了便装——和来自那只手的主人的抱怨。  
“你该刮胡子了，丹。”

当他们中的一个——很显然是红色的那一位——终于失去耐心时，那管润滑剂已经被挤成了扁扁的一片，掉在了维特尔的脚边。他摸索过去攥住了里卡多的手腕，然后用刚刚套弄过对方性器的那只手推着后者的脸——这无疑是来自这位记仇的5号车手的报复——拉开了点距离，与此同时他迅速地踢掉了他的鞋和层叠的阻火布料，在丹尼尔没能反应过来的短暂间隙转过了身。  
“虽然盯着自己的脸做爱看上去很奇怪。”他说。“但现在操我，丹尼。”

来自澳洲的红牛车手显然也到了能够忍耐欲望的极限，他几乎在吐出自己名字的话音落地的同时操进了发号施令者的身体里，维特尔侧过头去吻他的鼻尖，抬手揉搓着那头像大狗狗一样蓬松的黑毛。印着大头照片的浴巾被他们的动作蹭得皱皱巴巴，丹尼尔的小臂横过了维特尔的下腹，几乎半强制性地按着他撞向自己完全勃起的阴茎。  
维特尔又仰起了脑袋，他看向那对蜂蜜焦糖色的瞳仁，里面写满了炽热的欲望与爱意。  
很快德国人的嘴里就冒出了点混杂着不同语言的脏字，喘息里隐隐夹带着丹尼尔的昵称。忙着在他身体里“竞赛”的3号车手很快便意识到对方某种程度上十分享受他的粗暴对待——没花多少功夫便硬挺如前的Vettel.Jr.显而易见地说明了这一点。  
里卡多探了手去覆在维特尔试图纾解自己欲望的手背上，塞进了两个成年男人后称得上狭窄的浴室里温度在显著地攀升，空调像是失去了它应有的效果，现在香槟总算都成了空气中四散的因子了，肉体拍打撞击的声响被一声高过一声的呻吟盖过，丹尼尔把手指塞进了德国人的嘴里，配合自己抽插的频率操着对方的舌头。然后脏话被搅和成了破碎的音节，唾液顺着被方向盘磨出层厚茧的指节滑落，又滴嗒在自领奖台以来再一次被打湿的胸口。  
他舔吻着维特尔的耳廓，愈发加剧的操干像是试图将那双蓝色的眼睛被蒙上的水雾凝结成滚落的泪珠。  
在他成功的同时维特尔射在了“自己的嘴巴”上，丹尼尔被甬道的骤然紧缩逼得险些跟着缴械，幸运的是理智将他从内射的边缘拽了回来——这很显然会让这个不算太古板的德国车手暴跳如雷——他把自己贴在对方尾椎的位置重重磨蹭了几下，然后弄脏了维特尔的上衣。  
“庆幸我来的时候还穿着赛车服。”德国人在终于于高潮的余韵中缓过气后这么评价道。“你在往我的领子里灌香槟时就应该感到愧疚了。”

然后他们在水汽氤氲的淋浴间里又干了一炮，热水带着维特尔脑袋上残留的香槟淌进了下水道，但冲不走浴室里弥散开的情色气息。  
幸运的是里卡多不止这一条浴巾（他只是独独偏爱这一条），而印着大头照片的那条被揉成一团扔进了洗衣筐。维特尔在丹尼尔用干毛巾替他擦拭头发时甩着湿哒哒的脑袋溅了澳洲人一脸的水，幼稚地为对方“香槟灌领”的恶行复仇。  
等维特尔晃悠到桌边去拿那盒已经冷透了的薯条时，外头的天已经黑透了。他换上了里卡多的T恤和内裤，衣服的主人探头过来就着他的手咬走了满是番茄酱的上半部分，又带着点酸酸甜甜的味道贴过去亲他。  
德国人满意地把剩下半根也塞进了这只巨型犬的嘴里，然后示意对方替他舔掉指腹沾上的油，又在被故意吮出奇怪的声响之后迅速抽回了手，并在里卡多的衣服上蹭了个干净。  
“明天就飞加拿大？”丹尼尔看着眼前这位正慢条斯理往自己身上套着赛车服的法拉利车手，在后者的脸上写出“我在摩纳哥又没有房子你是不是哪里有问题”的时候立马咬着薯条接上了下半句。“你可以待在我家。”  
但维特尔还是穿好了他的赛车服——尽管那下面是他的前队友的贴身衣物。  
“如果霍纳和比诺托没有异议。”这位暂时属于法拉利的德国车手耸了耸肩，转头推开了门。“Good luck in Canada, mein Jagdhund*.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Lieber:爱人  
> *Jagdhund:猎犬


End file.
